There's Nothing like Reciprocated Love
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Fate summons Nanoha to "their bridge", where the blonde has something important to say to her best friend. Old school NanoFate. Idea done time and time again. Give it a chance, anyway.


There's nothing like reciprocated love

**There's nothing like reciprocated love**

**By Major Mike Powell III**

Curious, anxious and happy at the same time, Nanoha Takamachi made her way to the bridge where she and her best friend, Fate T. Harlaown had departed over 6 months earlier.

It was a cool spring afternoon in the city of Uminari, 2 months after the Book of Darkness Lost Logia case.

Just today, Nanoha had received a SMS on her cell phone from Fate, telling her to meet up at the bridge. Not thinking it twice, she had departed from her family's bakery and headed to the rendezvous point.

It didn't take long for her to get there, and her face lit up with a smile when she spotted her best friend standing there, leaning against the railing, watching the sea before her.

"Fate-chan!" Nanoha called out her name cheerfully. The red-eyed girl turned to her with a smile and a nod.

"Hi Nanoha. Thanks for coming" she said softly. The 2 girls shared a hug.

"So! How are you doing? Is everything Ok?" the reddish-brown haired girl asked with a hint of concern, which quickly faded when Fate took hold of her hands and squeezed them.

"I'm fine, Nanoha. Just fine…I only wanted to…tell you something important" she informed. With a nod and a gentle smile from the brunette, the blonde went on.

"You see…First of all, Nanoha…I want to thank you" she began. "I want to thank you for…for everything you've done for me since we met. Even though we were once rivals, fighting for the Lost Logia, you reached your hand out to me and I blindly turned away, as dedicated I was to please the one I sought love from…when we all found out the truth from…my mother…you still treated me as your friend, as an equal. You saved me from myself, Nanoha. You brought me out of the darkness I was enveloped in. And for that, I'll be forever grateful.

When we had to part, right here on this bridge, you told me how I could be your friend."

"Call me my name" Nanoha spoke. Fate smiled and nodded.

"Yes. I called out your name and from that moment on we became friends. And I believe it was from that moment on that…my heart began to beat…for you, Nanoha."

This made Nanoha's brow furrow with confusion, tilting her head to a side.

"What…what do you mean, Fate-chan?" she asked with a hint of hope in her voice.

"I mean exactly that, Nanoha. When we met again, after you were attacked by the Wolkenritter, when I had you in my arms…there were 3 words that I wanted to say, but didn't dare, scared of what you might say…and now, little time after we sealed the Book of Darkness, those words want to come out again."

Nanoha's glimmering eyes and gentle smile were what encouraged her. Fate closed her eyes.

"Nanoha…I…I…" she took a deep breath.

"I love you"

Fate opened her eyes and saw tears leaving trails on the brunette's cheeks. For a moment, she panicked, but Nanoha's wide smile soothed her.

"Fate-chan!" the girl cried as she threw herself at the startled blonde, wrapping her arms around her neck and burying her face in the crook of her neck.

Fate's arms automatically went around the crying girl, wondering what was going on.

A minute or 2 ticked by, where Nanoha's crying turned into happy laughter, leaving Fate very, very confused.

Nanoha slowly pulled away, entwining her fingers behind Fate's neck and her moist blue eyes met the blonde's burgundy-red ones.

"Na-Nanoha…" she swallowed and gave the girl a sheepish expression. "You still…ah…haven't answered"

Nanoha smiled sweetly at her.

"Silly Fate-chan…of course I love you, too!" she said and without further ado, she leaned and claimed Fate's lips with her own.

Each girl headed home afterwards with an ear-to-ear smile on their face.

Fin

……………………………………………………………………..

**A/N: **(Happy sigh) Ah, the power of love, huh?

Now, this idea's been done to death. However, if you look at my story list, I HAVEN'T done one of these, and, being a sucker for happy endings, I decided to give it a shot. LOL

So, I just hope you people like it and reward my efforts with a nice ol' review, 'k?

'Til next time.

_Semper-Fi_! Carry on!


End file.
